The Florist
The Florist is a new character in Netflix's Pucca Love Recipe. She's very kind, friendly, and loves her flowers very much. She is both a minor character and a background character. History The Florist, is often a background character. She's a citizen of Sooga Village. She's shown to always be with her flowers. She's very kind and affectionate. She gets along well with the other shopkeepers in the village. She's also a frequent customer at Goh-Rong restaurant. She really loves her flowers, often calling them her "love". She's very protective of her flowers and once punched Tobe for picking a flower. She's given more of a speaking role in episode 8, "Pit-a-Pat Pendant". She's seen talking to her plants, recalling how the pendant made "their love" real. She explains to Pucca that when a third flower blooms on the pendant the person's true love becomes real. She warmly shares the necklace and encourages Pucca to find her love. She's seen briefly in "Abyo's Diet", showing she brought a pudding from the Goh-Rong to enjoy while she's with her plants. She's given more screen time in episode 17, "Love Soup". During this, Pucca used petals from a special plant to make a love potion out of a soup. She made her love soup a little too strong as the aroma, caused any couple in its range to fall in love. The Florist was seen by Tobe, having his ninjas spread pollen. To quote, she wanted the pollen to be "reborn into beautiful flowers". Tobe gets angry that his ninjas have been running off to do this and goes after them. Thats when Pucca runs by the two, with her love soup. Upon smelling the aroma, Tobe and the Florist fall in love. They become a couple briefly, as does his ninjas with one another. However, the effects wear off, leaving both confused. Until she sees he picked a flower, which she angrily punches him for. Though clearly Tobe didn't like that his ninjas spent time with her, there's hint that he has a soft spot for her, to a point. In episode 23, "The Dong King Mascot", Fyah becomes the restaurant's panda mascot. He becomes so well liked that he inspires the other shopkeepers to make their own mascots. Its there its shown that the Florist made her mascot costume and became "Flower Fairy". Its shown that Tobe and the ninjas became instantly fond of the mascot and are seen carrying her in joy. All exclaiming they loved "Flower Fairy". Unknown to all, Fyah became furiously angry of mascot competition and began attacking his rivals. "Flower Fairy" would be his last attempt. "Flower Fairy" is seen under attack, Tobe and his ninjas, surprisingly come to her aid and attack Fyah for hurting her. Fyah still in his mascot costume, switched blamed and told the villagers they were at fault. For once, Tobe and his men are wrongfully accused and blamed. An enraged Tobe breaks free and declares their innocence. He explains that they were trying to protect Flower Fairy, while Fyah was the one behind it. The Florist would be seen again in the finale as a judge between the cooking of the Goh-Rong chefs and Dong King's. Gallery Tobegangloveflowerfairy.jpg|Tobe and his ninjas adore Flower Fairy Flowerladyandtoboeinlove.png Flowerlady3.png Flowerfairymascot.jpg Toboeflowerlady2.png Toboeflowerladydancing.png Toboeinloveeewithflowerlady.png Flowerladyandtoboe.png Flowerladybossingtoboesninjas.png Flowerladyandtoboeinlove.png Flowerlady.png Loveinthegardens.png Loveinthegarden.png Notes * In the finale she apparently fell "in love" with Siva. But most likely that was for comical purposes. * She's also the second character to be a love interest for Tobe, though like Chief it was due to a love spell. Category:Females Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Background characters Category:Protagonists